


Предназначение

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: K (Anime), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Не было у ведьмака хлопот, огреб ведьмак свое Предназначение.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, обусловленный сеттингом; вольное обращение с деталями обоих канонов. 
> 
> Вычитка: shepet

Суо Микото смотрел на спящую девочку и пытался решить, что с ней делать дальше. Бросить ее он теперь не мог, а таскать за собой было плохой идеей, с какой стороны ни погляди. Она же ребенок. А он — мутант, наемный убийца чудовищ, сам до отвращения похожий на чудовище. Разве что жвалы пока не отрастил, хотя иногда ему казалось, что это вопрос времени, учитывая ведьмацкие эликсиры, мать их. И жизнь его бродячая, с ночевками где попало, от постоялых дворов с сомнительной репутацией и борделей с репутацией вполне определенной до лежанки из лапника под деревом, совсем не предполагала подобного прицепа.   
Ладно бы еще пацан, пацана можно было сдать своим. Жизнь в Шизуме не сахарный пряник, конечно, но все ж под присмотром.   
Так ведь девчонка, да не деревенская — из благородных. Голубая кровь, цыплячьи косточки. Мелкая, бледная, худющая — того и гляди переломится.   
Ни к Кусанаги ее не пристроишь, ни даже в Школу Льва, будь она трижды неладна. Из девчонок ведьмаков не делают.   
Вот ведь... повезло.   
Суо ни к чему был этот детеныш, но судьба почему-то повернулась так, что у него не осталось выбора.   
Ему никогда не нравилась эта бодяга с "Правом Неожиданности", он слишком хорошо помнил, как его самого забрали из дома и швырнули в стаю таких же безмозглых щенят. Не то чтобы на родительской ферме Микото баловали, но все же он был привязан к матери и деду. Мать его жалела, дед — поколачивал, но по-своему, видимо, любил. А в ведьмацкой школе мало того что помимо побоев его ждали голод, презрение взрослых, изматывающие тренировки, драки со сверстниками, и еще много такого, о чем он предпочитал не вспоминать, так еще и ведьмак из него вышел бракованный. Хотя серебряный знак Льва ему все-таки дали, пусть и не сразу.   
Просто когда Хонами однажды попросила о помощи в одном деле, а потом захотела отблагодарить его, Микото сдуру ляпнул про "то, чего не ожидаешь найти дома". Ну не денег же было с нее требовать. Кто же знал, что у Хонами как раз родилась племянница — за два месяца до назначенного срока.  
Зря она скрывала этого ребенка. Суо не забрал бы его, даже если бы это оказался мальчик — не верил он ни в какие предназначения, и ни одному ребенку в мире не желал такой жизни, как у него. Зато, если бы он знал об этой малявке, может, смог бы вмешаться до того, как ее похитили Золотые, предварительно убив родителей.   
Девчушка оказалась потенциальной чародейкой, да не простой — иначе с чего бы Золотые подняли такую бучу. Всех подробностей не знала даже Хонами, да это было и неважно. Маленькую Анну надо было выручать. Суо, конечно, мог сделать вид, что его это не касается, в конце концов, он всего лишь мутант и бродячая шваль...   
Но убитую горем Хонами было жалко, а тут еще и Тоцука некстати вернулся. Менестрель проникся историей "маленькой принцессы" и сочинил целых три песни, причем одну — авансом — про спасение бедной сиротки Анны ведьмаком Суо по прозвищу "Красный Лев". Эту балладу Микото на следующий же день услышал в кабаке и настучал Тоцуке по голове, но было уже поздно. От него все чего-то ждали, и Суо, поворчав для порядка, поперся искать девчонку.  
Ничего сложного, на самом деле. За Анной отрядили несколько "синих мундиров", парни даже не особо скрывались — сказано было доставить девицу Кушину в Золотой клан, они и доставляют. Для обычных людей в этом нет ничего предосудительного, Золотые в своем праве. Не согласилась с таким положением вещей только Хонами.   
Суо их даже не стал убивать, хотя следовало бы — чтобы не сразу хватились. Синие малявку вроде бы не обижали, но все равно она была напугана. Вцепилась в него так, словно Микото ей был родным братом, хотя на фоне офицеров Скипетра он выглядел пострашнее иного бандита с большой дороги. Ведьмак и есть ведьмак, люди шарахаются, как от нечисти.   
В общем, найти Анну особого труда не составило, но проблема была в том, что возвращаться к Хонами девочка отказывалась наотрез:   
— С ней что-нибудь плохое сделают. Из-за меня.  
— Почему ты так решила?  
— Они убили моих родителей, — бесстрастно сказала Анна. — Я нужна им.  
— Зачем?  
— Не знаю. Говорят, я чародейка. Я... вижу разное.   
— Понятно.  
Ничего ему понятно не было. Сильный чародей — это, конечно, серьезное оружие, но не так уж они редко встречаются, чтобы тратить столько сил и денег на какую-то бледную мелочь. Должно быть что-то еще. Поговорить с Хонами все равно нужно, она может знать что-то, но не подозревать, что это важно. И еще попросить Кусанаги копнуть поглубже, у него много связей. Но малявке этим забивать голову не обязательно, ей и так досталось.   
Они сидели у костра. Рядом, всхрапывая, щипала траву стреноженная Басаши. Микото сварил похлебку из того, что осталось в седельных мешках, закутал мелкую в свой плащ и вручил ей котелок и ложку.   
— Они нас догонят? И заберут меня? — спросила Анна.   
— Хрен им, — ответил Суо. — Ешь давай и спать ложись.  
— Я не голодна.  
— Все равно ешь. Неизвестно, когда в следующий раз придется.   
— А ты?   
— И я тоже поем и буду спать.   
— А Синие по очереди спали...   
— Их четверо а я один, и я устал. Пусть Басаши посторожит.  
— Лошадь?! — округлила глаза Анна.  
— Лошадь, — подтвердил Микото, ничего больше не объясняя. Сунул под голову одну из полупустых сумок и сразу провалился в сон. 

Наутро он обнаружил мелочь у себя под боком. Конечно, Анна замерзла, разве ж такого цыпленка согреет старый отсыревший плащ... Вот поэтому и надо срочно придумать, куда ее пристроить. Тем более, что жратва закончилась, денег осталось совсем мало, а значит, придется найти работу. Это само по себе не проблема, очень возможно, что работа сама его найдет, но малявке лучше этого не видеть.  
Микото осторожно поднялся и пошел к ручью умываться. А умывшись, из любопытства поднялся немного выше по течению и увидел на другом берегу то, чего никак не мог заметить вчера: к воде спускалась едва заметная тропка. Здесь кто-то время от времени поил лошадь.   
Он набрал воды в кожаную флягу, перешел ручей, поднялся по тропке через заросли красноватого ивняка и обнаружил широкую утоптанную тропу со старыми, едва различимыми следами подков, а по бокам от нее — поросшую травой колею. Очевидно, где-то выше по течению ручья было жилье, и его хозяева изредка проезжали тут на телеге в направлении тракта, а чаще ходили пешком.  
Колея и ручей забирали на северо-восток, наискосок от тракта. Стоило попытать счастья. Деньги еще остались, можно попробовать купить у хозяев еды, а то по тракту до ближайшего поселения, если верить картам и рассказам корчмаря, полдня пути, и еще неизвестно, как там отнесутся к ведьмаку. Вполне возможно, что даже разговаривать не захотят.   
Анна проснулась и сидела, оглядываясь по сторонам взъерошенной и чуть испуганной птахой. Увидев Микото, она заметно расслабилась и опустила худые плечики под старым, не пойми какого цвета, плащом грубой шерсти. Странный ребенок. Любой другой реагировал бы с точностью до наоборот.   
— Доброе утро, — негромко сказала она.   
— Ага. Доброе. Умываться будешь? Пошли, покажу где. Завтрака сегодня не будет, уж прости.   
— Мне не хочется есть, — снова сказала Анна, так же, как и вчера.   
— Я смотрю, ты вообще ничего не ешь. Так нельзя.   
— Нет, я ем, когда проголодаюсь, — спокойно возразила девочка.   
Микото рассудил, что до жилья должно быть не очень далеко, и пошел пешком, ведя лошадь в поводу. Анну он усадил в седло, но весу в ней было всего ничего, так что Басаши не перетрудится.  
— Почему у нее такое странное имя? — спросила Анна.   
— Да я всех своих лошадей так зову. Так повелось, давно еще. Не помню уже почему. Наверно, жрать очень хотел, когда первую называл.*   
— Микото... ты говоришь, что ты ведьмак, — не отставала мелочь.   
— Ну?  
— Значит, ты спасаешь людей от чудовищ?   
Наслушалась сказочек про благородных героев. Не хватало еще, чтобы она и Микото к таким причислила оптом.   
— Спасаю, — сказал он холодно. — Тех, у кого есть деньги. Я не работаю бесплатно.   
— А почему ты пришел за мной?  
— Потому что Хонами попросила. Она мой друг.   
— Не из-за того, что я тебе предназначена?  
Микото чуть не зарычал. Далось им всем это сраное Предназначение!  
— Слушай, — сказал он, справившись с приступом гнева. — Слушай меня внимательно, цыпленок. Никому ты не предназначена. Все это полная туфта. Ты должна жить своей жизнью и не думать о...  
— Я уже не могу жить своей жизнью, — грустно напомнила Анна.   
Верно. В ее судьбу грубо вмешались какие-то непонятные силы, и то самое Предназначение, от которого старательно бегал Микото, было, кажется, наименьшим из зол, обрушившихся на этого ребенка.   
Он с досадой замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать и чем возразить. Утешил, называется. Тоцуку бы сюда, он бы справился куда лучше...  
Дальше так и двигались молча.   
Впереди послышалось коровье мычание. Какое-то странное. Микото остановился и проверил, как ходят в ножнах оба меча — серебряный и стальной. Скотину мог напугать дикий зверь, а могла и какая-нибудь тварь.   
Ручей, а следом за ним и тропа, вильнули вправо, за излучиной показалась вдалеке соломенная крыша на низком глинобитном домике, подбеленном известью. Издалека дом выглядел ухоженным, но корова, которая надрывно мычала в хлеву посреди июньского дня — это был плохой знак.   
— Так, — сказал он, перекидывая повод через голову кобылы и вручая его Анне, — стойте здесь. Не приближайся, пока не позову. Но если Басаши поскачет сама, не бойся и не мешай ей.  
Он достал из сундучка флакон с эликсиром, откупорил и сделал большой глоток, потом закрыл и вернул флакон на место. Анна внимательно смотрела на него.  
— Не смотри, — сказал Микото. — Это жутко с непривычки.  
Он знал, что радужка глаз сейчас окрасится в алый цвет — неправильная мутация, из-за которой его чуть не забраковали во время Испытания Травами, — а зрачки сузятся, превратившись в вертикальные щелочки.   
Но Анна не отводила от него взгляда:  
— У тебя глаза стали красные, как огоньки.  
— Ну да, — буркнул он.   
— Очень красиво! — восхищенно сказала девочка.  
Черт знает что за ребенок. 

Хозяин обнаружился на чисто выметенном подворье, в луже засохшей крови. Он лежал навзничь, и первое, что бросалось в глаза — жуткая кровавая дыра с обломками костей вместо лица, потом — разорванное горло, и только потом — еще несколько рваных ран на теле. А следы вокруг были птичьи, только очень большие.   
Первым делом Микото подумал про куролиска и вынул из ножен серебряный меч, хотя виновник, судя по всему, давно покинул место преступления. Куролиск, вопреки сказкам, вовсе не превращает в камень своим взглядом, он действует когтями и мощным клювом. Вот только эта тварь обычно нападает сзади и убивает одним ударом. Непонятно, зачем ей понадобилось сначала повалить жертву, потом вспороть ей шейную артерию, а потом еще и клюнуть в лицо. Непонятно, почему она вообще напала на человека, а не зарезала ту же корову. Убила и бросила, даже жрать не стала. И следы были что-то великоваты для обычного куролиска.   
Кровавые следы, кстати, тянулись из дома, из распахнутой настежь двери, выкрашенной в веселый синий цвет. Хозяин был не первой жертвой.   
В кухне, у остывшей печи он обнаружил похожую картину: глинобитный пол весь в засохшей кровище и огромных птичьих следах, брызги крови на стенах, женский труп в такой же позе, что и тот, снаружи, с головой, размозженной ударом огромного клюва, рана на шее, еще несколько на руках и ногах. Хозяйка, выходит.  
А на щербатом деревянном столе обнаружилась и причина странного поведения чудища — большое расколотое золотое яйцо с натекшей вокруг него пакостью. Пакость тоже успела подсохнуть и теперь благородно серебрилась, как след от улиточной слизи. Вокруг валялись пара молотков, долото и топор, но скорлупа была пробита изнутри.   
Картина прояснилась.   
Хозяева обнаружили где-то неподалеку гнездо куролиска и позарились на "золотое" яйцо. Которое, конечно, на самом деле никакое не золотое, но это определенно была очень редкая мутация — Микото о таком прежде никогда не слышал. Скорлупу можно попробовать загнать чародеям.   
Незадачливые яйцекрады попытались расколоть свою добычу, но не преуспели. Из яйца вылупился маленький куролиск, а людей настигла вполне заслуженная, по мнению Микото, кара от его родителя. Однако смотреть на это, конечно, было неприятно, и отведавший крови куролиск, защищающий гнездо, становился втройне опасен, тем более такая крупная особь. По хорошему, его надо бы найти и уничтожить. И запросить за это плату в той деревне, что дальше по тракту — небось, не хотят иметь у себя под боком эдакое страшилище. Если не удастся стрясти монет с селян, то хоть перья потом продать в городе — они довольно дорогие, а со скорлупой еще неизвестно, получится ли.   
Он завернул скорлупу в какую-то тряпку, потом вышел во двор, открыл хлев, где по-прежнему надрывалась некормленная и недоенная буренка, и выпустил несчастное животное на волю, предоставив его своей судьбе. Неторопливо вернулся туда, где оставил Басаши с Анной. Кобыла мирно щипала траву, девчонка послушно сидела в седле. Ну и то хлеб.   
— Куролиск, — коротко сообщил он Анне, показывая скорлупу. — Хозяева украли яйцо, он отомстил и забрал птенца. Надо найти.   
— Оно золотое? — удивилась Анна.   
— Золотых яиц не бывает, — поморщился Микото. — Просто цвет такой. 

Гнездо он нашел довольно быстро — тварь не путала следов, ломанулась напрямик к себе домой. Микото снова оставил Анну и Басаши на дальних подходах, строго наказав не приближаться и в случае чего немедленно сматываться, не оглядываясь — на тракт и в деревню.   
Подойти тихо не получилось, но он и не хотел нападать исподтишка — у него и так было преимущество. Правда, и куролиск оказался раза в два больше тех, что ему доводилось убивать, так что шансы уравнивались. Расцветка у чудища была странная — не привычная зеленовато-серая, а ярко-терракотовая, с темными пятнами неправильной формы по всему гладкому, покрытому чешуей телу и кожистым нетопыриным крыльям. Редкие пучки перьев на хребте тоже были рыжевато-рябые, а гребня на голове не было.   
Куролиск кинулся на ведьмака, Микото привычно ударил Знаком Аард, но тварь была такой крупной, что знак не оглушил ее, а только немного замедлил и не позволил чудищу задеть его птичьей лапой с острыми когтями. Лапа, впрочем, прошла совсем недалеко от головы Микото, хотя тот машинально уклонился.   
Времени на новый Знак не было — тварь захлопала крыльями тут же снова кинулась в атаку. Пришлось поудобнее перехватить меч и блокировать удары лап. Серебро причиняло куролиску боль, он издавал неприятный вопль каждый раз, когда Микото задевал его мечом, но не отступал и даже начал теснить ведьмака к небольшой купе деревьев за спиной. Он подпрыгивал и пытался достать его то когтями, то клювом. Микото уходил от ударов, но уже начинал жалеть, что связался с этой тварью. Она защищала гнездо и дралась не просто в полную силу — птенец за спиной, казалось, делал ее в три раза сильнее.   
Под стертую подметку подвернулся какой-то корень, он споткнулся и еле удержал равновесие, куролиск воспользовался его замешательством и все-таки задел когтем ногу. Микото упал, но успел наугад бросить Знак, не целясь — это задержало куролиска на мгновение, ведьмак перекатился в сторону и вскочил...  
И увидел Анну. Девчонка остановилась под раскидистым вязом на краю поляны, а позади нее стояла чумазая дриада с листьями и мхом в волосах. Зеленоватые пальцы крепко держали Анну за шею.  
Куролиск снова ринулся на него, и Микото, который отвлекся на Анну, едва успел закрыться от удара здоровенным клювом. Лезвие чиркнуло по плотной роговице, но та была гораздо менее чувствительна к серебру, чем остальное тело, и тварь, которая оказалась слишком близко, рванула когтями правое плечо ведьмака, добавив хвостом по ноге. Микото упал. Тварь снова нацелилась клювом, но тут дриада что-то сказала, и рябой куролиск неохотно отступил.  
Зеленая подошла ближе, вынудив Анну сделать два шага вперед.  
— Твой цыпленок, ведьмак? — прошипела она, сощурив ярко-зеленые глаза.   
— Нет, — сказал он. — Чужой.   
— Не ври. Она сидела на твоей лошади.   
Микото не стал спорить дальше, чтобы не злить дриаду. Сознание начало мутиться — яд куролиска действовал быстро, несмотря на эликсиры. Все-таки это какая-то очень особенная мутация.   
— Меняю птенца на птенца, — сказала Зеленая. — Бери свое отродье и убирайтесь отсюда. Если не сдохнешь от яда, то выживешь.   
Очень щедрое предложение, на которое следовало немедленно соглашаться, пока дриада не передумала.   
— Ну?! — нетерпеливо спросила она.  
— Хорошо.   
Дриада толкнула испуганную Анну вперед и отступила, тем же неуловимым звуком подозвав к себе куролиска.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Микото. — Люди слишком близко.  
— Не твое дело. Вали отсюда, пока разрешаю.   
Она попятилась и подхватила на руки что-то, сверкнувшее золотом под пробившимся сквозь плотную крону солнечным лучом.   
Птенец рябого куролиска, понял Микото. Золотой цыпленок, чтоб его черти драли.   
Дриада с птенцом и, куролиск скрылись в чаще, а мелочь бросилась к нему:  
— Микото! — закричала она.   
— Со мной все нормально, не сдохну, — заверил он, но получилось не очень убедительно. Действие эликсира закончилось, и он с трудом удерживался в сознании. Надо как-то остановить кровь, а то вся нахрен вытечет. Рана на плече была довольно глубокой.   
— Слушай, малявка... — он прикрыл глаза и замолчал, собираясь с силами.   
Молчать ему понравилось и веки открывать совсем не хотелось. И так хорошо. Просто замечательно. Чего ради напрягаться? Солнышко пригревает, птички чирикают, листва шумит... благолепие сплошное.   
Только кто это так пронзительно пищит и фырчит ему в уши?   
— Микото! Открой глаза! Пожалуйста! — умоляла Анна.   
Подошедшая Басаши ничего не говорила, хвала богам, но продолжала с другого бока выразительно фыркать и слегка тормошить его здоровое плечо.   
Вот привязались.   
— Достань ларец, — сказал он. — В мешке... справа от седла.  
Цыпленок метнулся к лошади, чуть не споткнувшись о его ноги. Сквозь шум в ушах Микото как-то различал и другие звуки: как Анна возится с мешком и что-то бубнит себе под нос. Он старался не отключиться снова. Надо дотерпеть, пока мелочь найдет нужный эликсир, и молиться, чтобы она не ошиблась.   
— В левом верхнем углу... прозрачное стекло. Зеленая... хрень. Вылей мне в рот. Всю.   
Сам он сейчас только расплещет зелье почем зря, если вообще удержит в руке.   
Мерзкая горечь заставила его открыть глаза, хотя эликсир еще не начал действовать. Микото постарался не выплюнуть зелье — запасного не было.   
Анна смотрела на него расширенными глазами, крепко сжимая побелевшими пальцами бутылочку прозрачного стекла.   
На Микото внезапно обрушились боль, невыносимо яркий свет, резкие запахи своего и лошадиного пота и крови. Эликсир обострял все чувства, но сил оставалось немного, поэтому следовало действовать. Совсем скоро он потеряет сознание надолго.   
— Дай сюда ларец. Так, вот этим полить рану. Потом посыпать вот этим, — он указал на мешочек, в котором хранился толченый гематит. — Потом нужно будет перетянуть чем-нибудь. Рубаху разорви, что ли. Сможешь?   
Малявка серьезно кивнула.  
— Я опять отключусь и буду долго спать. Не сиди тут... бери Басаши и дуй в деревню, к старосте, пусть покормит тебя и даст телегу. Заплати ему... немного. Всё. Теперь открой мне эту...  
Анна послушно откупорила другую бутылочку и вложила ему в руку.   
Микото влил в себя эликсир и блаженно закрыл глаза. Тягучая сонливость навалилась почти сразу, потащила на дно глубокого черного омута. Как хорошо, что не нужно сопротивляться ей...

Когда он очнулся, Анна сидела рядом с ним, обхватив руками худые коленки, выпирающие из-под некогда нарядного синего платья, теперь изрядно перепачканного и с разодранными кружевами. Непохоже было, чтобы она куда-то уходила. Щеки у нее совсем запали, и без того огромные глазищи стали еще больше.  
— Какого черта ты тут сидишь? Я же тебе сказал!  
Анна моргнула. Она еще не успела ничего сказать в ответ, но ему тут же стало стыдно, что набросился на детеныша почем зря:  
— Прости. Спасибо, что заботилась обо мне, но ты зря не ушла. Ты что-нибудь ела?   
Идиотский вопрос. Последние запасы они доели еще до того, как Микото схватился с куролиском-переростком. Значит, снова сидела голодная. Вернуться к разоренному дому, где Микото нашел скорлупу, и взять там какой-нибудь провизии она вряд ли догадалась, но это и к лучшему, ни к чему ей видеть те трупы. Хватит с нее и куролиска с раненым ведьмаком.   
— Грибы, — ответила Анна. — И ягоды. Мне Басаши показала.   
У него заурчало в животе. Вопрос с продовольствием нужно срочно решать. Посмотрим, получится ли встать...  
— Сколько я спал? — спросил он и пошевелил пальцами забинтованной правой руки. Подвижность не утрачена совсем, но кисть была слегка опухшей, и пальцы гнулись плохо. Ноге досталось меньше, и умница Анна догадалась обработать и перевязать ее, так что скоро будет как новенькая.   
— Больше суток. Сейчас вечер.   
— Та дриада не появлялась больше?   
— Я никого не видела.   
Ну, это еще ничего не значит. Анна могла ее не заметить, как не заметила в первый раз, когда ее схватили. Пора было сваливать. Кто знает, столько их тут и что они затевают. Рисковать понапрасну не было смысла. Хорошо еще, что дали отлежаться.  
Микото поймал левой рукой стремя и кое-как поднялся. Голова кружилась, но нога не беспокоила. Если держаться за Басаши, то вполне можно идти.  
— Забирайся, — сказал он Анне, подведя Басаши к поваленному стволу. Анна оперлась о его здоровую руку и уселась в седло — когда только успела наловчиться. И вцепилась в рукав его куртки, словно боялась, что он исчезнет.   
Ведьмак и его лошадь со своей ношей побрели рядом по некошеной траве и вскоре вышли к тропе.   
— Микото, — сказала Анна. — Ты спрашивал, почему я осталась...   
— Ну?   
— Я теперь никуда не уйду. Я — твое Предназначение.   
— Опять эти бредни Хонами... наплюй ты на них.   
— Нет, — Анна покачала головой. — Я тебя видела во сне. Еще до того, как пришли Синие. До того, как Хонами мне рассказала.   
Ну, не было хлопот. Предназначение, чтоб его.   
Как там сказала эта Зеленая? Птенец в обмен на птенца? И что ему делать теперь с этим цыпленком?   
— Ладно, — сказал он, — что толку сейчас об этом спорить. Потом разберемся.   
Басаши хитро покосилась на него лиловым глазом и фыркнула.   
— А ты веди себя прилично, а то сожру, — пригрозил ей Микото.   
Анна издала какой-то тихий звук, и Микото, привыкший к тому, что девочка всегда серьезна и молчалива, не сразу сообразил, что она смеялась.


End file.
